choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaitlyn Liao/@comment-33453162-20171024171807/@comment-33453162-20171230223652
Just think about it for a second. Your spouse spends ALL their freetime with others, hangs you out to dry several times, and even when you supposed to spend time together, they lie to you to spend even more time with someone, who is clearly into them. It's waaay past the point of suspiciousness. In a real life scenario, Kaitlyn would cheat, that's 100% certain. There is no other possible explanation for her behavior. And even if we put this aside... You have the chance to speak about your concerns with Kaitlyn, and she changes literally NOTHING. It's not simply she neglects her closest friends and girlfriend and not realizing it, she doesn't give a crap about it even when she gets faced with it. And then there is the fight in the club. No matter how pissed off you are, no matter what your loved one did, after a mass panic brokes out, you FIRST thought has to be if your loved one is alive and unharmed. And what does Kaitlyn do? She isn't concerned about MC's health for even a fraction of second. About the others... Yes, James's situation is suspicious, given Jasmine and Natasha are pretty much the same character under different skin. But Chris... I don't think he did anything bad. He fought for something important. His cause was noble, and unlike Kaitlyn, he did feel bad for neglecting you. And he most certainly didn't have ANYBODY around him, who clearly wanted to seduce him from you, and also didn't give you shitstorm because of someone new in his life. And the other quarter thing... I'm not sure if Sebastian stayed treasurer after TF Book 3, but even if he did, he is pretty decent by his standards in TS Book 1, so it wasn't that bad for Arjun. Or at least I think so. But we do agree about PB does major mistakes, and half-assed things in the Freshman story. The Chris-crush thing you mentioned was one of them. PB decided MC will be a flirty girl, who is indecisive about the three love interest in her life. Sure, I have no problem with the idea of its possibility, but why does it have to be forced? I pursued Kaitlyn from the very first moment, and while I liked Chris as a friend, that was it. And I wasn't a fan of James, as he seemed like a stuck-up snob at the first sight. So while I chose the least romantic options with both guys, MC still came out as a little bitch who plays with others' hearts. Being inconsistent about the relationships is a major PB flaw by the way. I mean there is the no matter what you do, you are a flirty-whore in TF thing, but there are also the other series, where you can be the biggest whore, and nobody bats an eye. HSS? Other than the homecoming, you can be the girlfriend/boyfriend of every single LI, and they don't mind it. The same about Endless Summer (which is great, despite this flaw) or Love Hacks, or The Crown and The Flame, or Superhero, or TRR... In other series, your LIs are prefectly cool with you sleeping with someone else, in TF, you are being treated as a whore for much-much less. Sometimes I do feel that PB should make fewer stories, but more detailed ones, with more defining decisions. And also, they should be braver, but that's a whole another case. They don't seem to have the courage to bring up a problem and not be overly PC about it.